


It's better with three

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slight Dom/Sub, Throat Fucking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dirty fade threesome between a spirit, his host and their lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better with three

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr handerstrash.tumblr.com
> 
> This is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.

Hawke loves it like this, the mist of the fade curling about his ankles as his legs are spread wider apart.

He is an utter wreck, sweat and precum coating his slick skin, flushed from reverent touches and utterly breathless, chest heaving as he archs his back, scrambling for purchase in the empty clearing. 

His head is forced back by a blue tinged hand, long fingers tugging his hair utnil his neck is exposed, lashes fluttering as he blinks upside down at the smirking, gloriously naked form of Justice. 

 _“Do not forget where you are,_ mortal _, are our cocks not enough to satisfy you?”_

He let’s out a low keen, mouth falling open, eyes pleading as Justice’ cock comes into view, flushed and thick, swollen with his seed and leaking at the tip. He aches to have it in his mouth, filling him fucking into his throat as Anders shifts, long fingers sliding up the inside of his thighs.

He moans when a slick tongue traces around his already gaping hole, hot and wet, pushing in deep and dragging out again pushing him so close to the edge with each writhing jab. 

He whimpers, mewls when Justice’ cock muffles the sound, slides deep into his throat, balls slapping against his face leaving him gasping as the spirit pulls out, precum stringing to his bottom lip, taste bitter against his tongue. 

He loves it though, cranes his neck to draw Justice in again even as he grinds down, rolling his hips back against Anders mouth. He’s obscenely open, balls aching and cock standing stiff and proud. 

He’d beg, plead for Anders to hurry and fuck him but his mouth is stretched wide and stuffed full, spit dripping from his lips.

_“Anders, fill him now.”_

The mage behind him groans out, pulling back from his ass shifting behind him as Hawke squirms, hole clenching eager for what’s coming, the slick sound of a potion uncapping is so loud to his ears and he pants, licking at his lips as Justice chuckles above him, fingers soothing over his cheeks the crackles of magic like fire across his skin. 

_“You are always so eager, mortal, I take great pleasure in knowing you love to be used as such, does he not look delectable, Anders?”_

“You look amazing, love. I can’t wait to feel that tight ass about my cock.”

He makes a sound of agreement, bucks his hips up and parts his thighs a little more, grabbing for Justices’ thighs and pulling the spirit in, pressing his lips to the tip of his cock and dragging his tongue over the weeping slit, coaxing him to return to fucking his mouth. 

The first press of Anders cock in his hole punches the air from his chest and has him swallowing about Justice’s cock the taste of lyrium and the fade like electricity on his tongue. 

He trembles as Anders pushes in, body twisting and bucking to accommodate as Justice groans, fingers curling about his neck, holding him in place as his hips moved, hawkes tongue working over the thick length of Justice’s cock. 

Anders fucked him like a man possessed, hips thrusts hard and fast, burying himself deep into Hawke’s body, pulling out only to plow back in, nails catching at Hawkes’ thighs, grip shifting to bruise at his hips. 

Hawke claws at the ground under him, body pliant and open, taking every powerful thrust with a delighted cry, body taut and strung with pleasure.

He looses though, dissolving into boundless bliss, cock drooling cum as his balls tighten, ass clenching around Anders cock.

“Do you wish to cum love?”

_“I believe you have earned it.”_

_“Cum for us,_  love.”

He bows from the floor, screams around Justice’ cock, choking when Justice grunts, doubling over and flaring a brilliant blue cumming in hot streaks across his tongue. Anders’ cum is wet, dripping from his abused hole to the floor under them, smearing down his thighs.

The pair pull away from him slowly, gentle hands dragging over his both, soothing the aches in his muscles both smiling down at him.

“You were amazing, love.”

He grins a little lazily, cum streaking his beard and body sated, boneless as he shifts to sit up.

“Maker, we should do this again soon.”

_“We can do this as often as you require.”_

He laughs as Justices’ hands settle in his hair, both bodies shifting to curl about him warm and comfortable. Loved.

“Good.”


End file.
